epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anon Sel-Kerris
Anon Sel-Kerris is a Bothan Jedi Master from the Bothawui system in the Bothan sector. Born in a poor family, like his fellow Jedi Council Members Ike Carcharias, his parents could not afford to feed him on Bothawui or on their adopted system Coruscant. They begged the Jedi Order to take Anon, the Order complied with their wishes, and soon after getting to the Jedi Temple they tested him. He tested out strong enough to be trained in the arts of the Jedi. He was chosen by Grand Master Yoder Gree. He rose through the ranks despite having what other Jedi called a 'superiority complex' and 'arrogance'. He served on the Council for the second-longest time, behind Gree, by the time of the Coo-Neo Crisis and was the 3rd ranked Jedi Councilor during the years leading up to it. He took on Alec Prime as his first and only apprentice around 45 BBY. Biography Early Life Born in a poor family his parents could not afford to feed him on or on their adopted system Coruscant. They begged the Jedi Order to take Anon, the Order complied with their wishes, and soon after getting to the Jedi Temple they tested him. He tested out strong enough to be trained in the Jedi Arts . He was chosen by Grand Master Yoder Gree. Despite his best efforts Yoder couldn't fully drive away the feelings and prejudices of Anon, which developed as a result of his young upbringing and distaste for the people of the galaxy he felt 'caused this'. He developed an arrogance over all life forms including fellow Jedi, whom he felt were below him and 'not worth his talents'. He also harbored a hatred over humans and Bothans. Despite this he stilled gained ranks in the Order until he peaked at Second Master of the Order. He took Alec Prime as his lone apprentice during his career as a Jedi. Alec like his master developed a dark, and disturbed view on alien lifeforms and on the Force. His personality rubbed off on Alec, a promising Jedi, too much many Jedi felt. Alec was one of the few Jedi he felt he could trust in the Order, and preferred him to his colleague Scott Borek. He also was an instrumental Jedi in making Prime a Jedi Master and Jedi Councilor years later. He was overtaken by his pupil Mason Quarrell and his hatred grew further. He was strong enough in the Force to hide it even from Yoder. He maintained his position on the Council for many years. Once another strong potential Jedi named Scott Borek came to the Temple, he took the side against training him and did not believe him to be the Chosen One. His beliefs deepened when Borek attained Knighthood after the death of his Master Will-Tye Ford his temporary one-time apprentice and 'friend'. Coo-Neo Crisis He was one of the Jedi against sending Borek to Dontamo to confront his sibling.(Borek's) He, also, was one of the Jedi who disregarded Borek's claim that Coo-Neo was a dark Jedi and something worse was out there. He still did not think highly of Scott Borek after the end of the Crisis. He supported the creation of an army to help the Jedi defend the Republic after the Crisis. Behind the scenes Anon was deliberately modeled after the canon Star Wars character, Dooku, portrayed by Christopher Lee. He was created to help create a realistic explanation for Alec Prime's darkness. Appearance ''Dreams are for Wookiees Sel-Kerris, Anon Sel-Kerris, Anon Sel-Kerris, Anon Sel-Kerris, Anon Sel-Kerris, Anon